


The Balls Ballet

by Azuyoko_Rodriwase



Category: Don joewon song amino
Genre: M/M, Sexy time / Sex / Explict nudity / Blame the generator not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuyoko_Rodriwase/pseuds/Azuyoko_Rodriwase
Summary: So i used an random generator to generate me a prompt, this fanfic is based of the result
Relationships: ChairHotdogChair/Camaroc67





	The Balls Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> This is an sexual fanfic, be warned

**You can feel the noises from the main halls, you could hear them from the cafeteria in the next floor, you could hear the noises from the auditorium.. Because the noises are originating from there.**

**You open the auditorium door, and see all the lights are on, but no-one is there, you give a look around and see some light from behind the stage, you decide to investigate.**

**As closer you get from the stage, the noises become louder and clear, it was not someone screaming, like you expected, but rather, someone moaning.**

**You arive at the backstage and see a corridor, in the 2nd door, there is a light turned on, you decide to investigate, as closer you get to the door, you start to hear an conversation between Two people, rather, Two Friends.**

**You peek at the Door's Window and see trough an nearby mirror, Two friends of yours, Chair and Sam, On an Very odd position, With sam, Pantless, siting on chairs lap, with his dick on one hand, and the other on a nearby desk.**

**You quickly realise what was happening and decide to walk back and turn on the light for the corridor, making a lot of noise as the LED lights turn on, You quickly hear the two releasing a desperate gasp, as they think an monitor is coming, they quickly dress up and leave, without noticing you hidden behind a desk.**

**You decide to ignore that, because you have never seen the two get along together, so you decide to keep shut and don't tell the principal, and so it keept continuing until the end of high school, where, with 22 years each, they decided to get married at the graduation party, As sam was an symbol to the Football team, and chair was the representive of the class, both got to the stand toghether and announce about their past encounters, and about how they owned you one because you kept shut.**

**You fell a sudden relief and enjoyed the rest of the day without a worry, knowing that the two together will be happy for a long time**


End file.
